Bayu
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: How fast must I live in order to see you again? ―5 centimeters per second.


"Kadang aku merasa aku adalah Kira."

"Oh, benar sekali, Matt. Dan yang kamu bunuh adalah ribuan zombie, alien, monster hasil mutasi genetik, dan makhluk-makhluk aneh dan jelek lainnya dalam game virtual."

"Bukan begitu. Kukira kami sama-sama kekanakan."

"…Oke. Dan mengapa demikian?"

"Diluar caranya yang ekstrem, Kira hanya seseorang dengan pemikiran kekanakan, yang ingin menjadi pahlawan dengan melenyapkan para kriminal dari muka Bumi."

"Aku paham sekarang! Sama seperti seseorang yang ingin menjadi pahlawan meski hanya dalam game virtual, kan?"

"Ya. Aku harap lain waktu beneran nyata. Bukankah mati sebagai pahlawan di medan perang kedengaran sangat keren, Linda?"

…

Death Note ©** Tsugumi Ooba & Takeshi Obata**

**Bayu** © Jong Aeolia

…

**i**

**.**

Matt datang dan pergi sebebas hantu. Keluar masuk pintu coklat apartemen itu seakan dia lah sang pemilik. Mungkin karena mereka tidak terikat—Matt tidak dapat diikat. Linda paham ini bukan tentang komitmen, hanya saja pria muda itu adalah personifikasi sempurna angin—bebas menjelajah kemana saja semau sendiri. Pun Linda tahu jika Matt tahu bahwa dirinya mengerti segala ambiguitas diantara mereka.

Maka, tiap pintu berderak membuka, Matt akan disambut kenyamanan wajar sebuah rumah: lukisan setengah jadi di salah satu sudut ruangan, hangat teh herbal, wangi masakan yang menggelitik, suara yang membeo soal resiko menyesap gilingan tembakau, dan kamarnya—kamar kosong yang diklaim secara bisu sebagai miliknya—yang tertata rapih seperti saat pertama kali dia datang. Rindunya terbayar lunas bersama sekulum senyum lega di ujung bibir.

**.**

**.**

**ii**

**.**

Ada hari dimana Matt menghabiskan hari di belahan Bumi lain. Dia akan mengingat sejenak tentang kunjungan kembali ke Wammy's House setelah dua tahun keluar dari sana dan hidup nomaden.

Detailnya masih melekat. Terik matahari pertengahan musim panas di bawah langit yang memayungi Winchester, suara riang anak-anak memenuhi panti, dan rambut coklat yang dikuncir dua.

**.**

**.**

**iii**

**.**

"_Hei, usia kita sama, bukan?"_

"_Ya. Lalu?"_

"_Masih ada cewek 17 tahun yang memilih menguncir dua rambutnya? Serius?"_

Tawa mengalir deras. Begitu puas dan keras. Matt tidak akan selamat dari serangan benda-benda terbang jika Linda tahu sebab dia terpingkal menggila. Persis dengan ketika hari itu juga sepatu bersol datar menghantam telak jidat Matt.

**.**

**.**

**iv**

**.**

"_Astaga! Kamu mau merusak mahakarya ciptaan Tuhan?!"_

"_Bukan, cuma berusaha menyinkronkan sirkuit otak seseorang lewat pukulan benda tumpul."_

"_Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab!"_

Seringai jenaka itu akan Linda kenali sebagai alarm tanda bahaya untuk dua tahun ke depan. Apapun yang akan diminta atau dilakukan Matt adalah hal-hal sederhana namun menguji kesabaran. Tentu saja, mengurus remaja berkelakuan bocah yang numpang gratis di apartemennya bukan pengecualian.

**.**

**.**

**v**

**.**

Awalnya hanya sehari, lalu dua hari, tiga hari, empat hari, sampai masuk awal musim dingin Matt tak kunjung pindah. Ini bukan soal kerugian materiil. Sebagai seniman muda berbakat, digit angka dalam rekening Linda terhitung fantastis.

Matt sendirilah masalahnya. Usianya tujuhbelas tahun dan Matt sama sekali tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri—kamar a la kapal karam, aroma pekat nikotin, tumpukan video game, tong sampah yang penuh bungkus-bungkus makanan cepat saji.

Masa bodo jika begitu cara Matt menjalani hidup sejak keluar panti dua tahun silam. Tapi ini apartemennya dan Linda tidak mungkin diam saja.

Akhirnya, Linda resmi menjadi babysitter Matt.

**.**

**.**

**vi**

**.**

Natal tahun itu Linda merasa apartemennya terlalu luas untuk ditempati seorang gadis lajang.

Kamar Matt sudah kosong ketika Linda datang mengajak sarapan. Matt pergi sejak semalam tanpa pesan, Linda tahu dari kasur yang dingin dan rapih, dan Matt belum jua kembali saat Linda tiba-tiba terjaga pukul dua dini hari.

**.**

**.**

**vii**

**.**

Linda bersyukur kalau akhirnya Matt menemukan tempat tinggal sendiri. Yang membuat Linda kepikiran adalah:

Benda apa saja yang masuk ke dalam sistem pencernaan Matt?

Siapa yang cerewet menyuruh Matt berhenti merokok dan membersihkan kamar?

Siapa yang memaksa Matt untuk tidur di malam hari alih-alih begadang menamatkan game?

Linda disadarkan bau hangus menyengat. "Pie-ku!"

**.**

**.**

**viii**

**.**

Seminggu penuh di bulan Januari, kanvas-kanvas Linda dipenuhi figur bersurai merah bata dengan konsol game di tangan dari berbagai sudut pandang. Ketukan pada pintu menghentikan gerakan tangan Linda dalam memoles kanvas ketujuh. Kaki berderap lalu hendel ditarik dan sosok familiar berdiri di balik pintu.

"Merindukanku, Manis?"

Seringai jahil Matt lenyap setelah Linda berlari cepat ke dalam dan kembali bukan dengan tangan kosong.

Sore itu, salju turun lebat, angin turut serta mengajak badai, Matt terpaksa mandi cat minyak aneka warna.

**.**

**.**

**ix**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian Linda takkan kaget atau heran menemukan kamar di sebelah kamarnya melompong tak berpenghuni.

Sejauh ini paling cepat empat hari dan paling lama dua bulan. Tapi Linda tidak berhenti menunggu dan Matt selalu datang lagi dan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

Linda tidak pernah bertanya kapan Matt akan kembali atau urusan apa yang membawanya pergi atau kenapa Matt cuma membawa dompet, ponsel dan PSP atau lusinan pertanyaan lain yang menumpuk dalam benak. Linda tidak perlu. Seolah mereka berbagi intisari yang sama, Linda mengerti sampai pada titik paling mustahil bagi Matt.

Linda akan mengisi sisi lain ranjangnya, menyanyikan nina bobo sambil menyisir helaian merah bata di kepalanya dengan tangan, dan menunggui hingga Matt terbuai. Lalu besok, setelah asupan energi yang dibutuhkan tubuh terisi kembali, akan jadi satu hari panjang terurainya narasi penuh aksi khas film laga berbumbu komedi.

Kegiatan yang bergulir selaras konstanitas jam yang berputar, berlanjut menjadi ritual yang mendarah daging.

Cukup sampai disitu, sejengkal di belakang garis tepi. Matt membatasi—tidak, keadaan memaksa Matt untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh. Dan egonya tidak membantu sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**xi**

**.**

Suatu malam, seorang kawan lama menarik Matt ke barisan depan dalam medan utama pertempuran intelejensia. Sebagai penggila game, Matt menganggap ini merupakan permainan berlevel tinggi yang jika berhasil dia tamatkan maka ledakan kepuasan yang berbeda memenuhi bilik-bilik paru-parunya. Makin dibayangkan makin memacu gila-gilaan adrenalinnya. Walau sadar resiko yang menanti sebanding dengan pencapaian yang akan diraih nanti.

Matt sangat sadar itu. Untuk itu, pertama kalinya sebelum pergi Matt tinggalkan selembar catatan pada pintu lemari pendingin—destinasi pertama Linda ketika bangun tidur. Setengah berharap semua akan cepat selesai lalu ia bisa pulang dengan utuh. Menikmati segala kewajaran yang apartemen ini suguhkan… dan sosok Linda.

Jika itu benar-benar terjadi Matt akan berhenti melancong menyambangi gerbang maut. Mencari pekerjaan yang biasa-biasa saja. Hidup secara normal. Meluruskan hal absurd diantara mereka dan mewariskan nama Jeevas pada bayi yang dilahirkan Linda.

Matt tersenyum lalu beranjak dengan langkah halus, melebur bersama desir angin malam yang dingin. Menyongsong takdir yang telah menunggu Sang Bayu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pahlawan bergoggle oranye kembali bertugas. Kali ini jangan tunggu aku, oke? Ini. Serius. Pokoknya jangan. Titik._

_p.s: terimakasih, senimanku yang cantik. aku sayang kamu._

…

["Jarak itu cuma bilangan angka. Yang terpenting aku kamu, meski dalam bayangan…"

—seorang kawan tersayang]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan kita semua tahu apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari… Semoga _kamu_ bisa menikmati ini sebagaimana saya menuliskannya ;)


End file.
